


Hot Chocolate

by paigevlindsay



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Second Chances, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigevlindsay/pseuds/paigevlindsay
Summary: It has been two months since Mr Francatelli left the palace, to open his bakery. Miss Skerrett thought that she would never see him again. But their paths cross once more and she is forced to beg the question: is it ever too late for love?





	1. The Bakery

Nancy had taken most of her work to her room since that day. She didn't know why, but she had expected Mr Francatelli, the household's Chef, to always be around. She was wrong. He had his own dreams that extended beyond the palace walls and he wanted her to go with him, but she had refused him. She wished that he had just given her more time. It had been too late when she had realised that he was a good man, not like the others. He was gone by the time that she had changed her mind. London was a big city and she knew that she would never be able to track him down, no matter how hard she tried. So, she did her needlework in her room and tried not to think about it too much.

Mrs Jenkins had noticed that Miss Skerrett wasn't right lately. A light had gone out of her eyes and she requested to do all of her work in her room.  
"Would you like for me to call a doctor?" She asked one afternoon.  
"No, Mrs Jenkins. I am quite well." Nancy had lied, but it was better than the alternative.

Mrs Jenkins worried about the young girl. She wondered what could get her so down, what could make her so blue. To her, it seemed that Miss Skerrett was in a privileged position, working for the Queen and living in the palace. But she knew herself that it was not always what it had been cracked up to be.  
"I just don't understand why she stays in her room all day." She sighed, sitting opposite Mr Penge.  
"I think that might have something to do with the lack of Chefs around, Mrs Jenkins." He told her, his eyebrows raised knowingly.  
"You don't mean Mr Francatelli?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
"Whilst you were gone with her Majesty up north, they were close. He made her a dinner and all." He gossiped and Mrs Jenkins sat back, in deep thought.  
"I see. It did always seem strange how he left so abruptly. But I had never guessed that Miss Skerrett had been involved." She mused, to herself more than anyone. So Mr Penge left her with her thoughts.

Nancy heard a knock at the door and looked up from her work as Mrs Jenkins came and sat on the end of the bed.  
"I didn't expect to see you so late at night, Mrs Jenkins." She stated, looking down at her needlework.  
"We have all been jilted in love, my dear." She said softly and watched as Miss Skerrett looked up at her, wide eyed.  
"I heard what happened when I was away with her Majesty." She told her and Nancy felt her eyes well at the thought of that wonderful evening.  
"He was so good to me and I was so blind. How could I be so stupid?" She laughed through the tears and Mrs Jenkins took her hand, glad that she was finally sharing.  
"We are all stupid when we are young." She smiled down at her, remembering the young paper boy she had eyes for when she was a girl of Skerrett's age.

There was silence for a moment.  
"He asked me to marry him, to help him start his business." Nancy admitted and Mrs Jenkin's gasped, not knowing that it had gone so far.  
"But I have known men to be mean, horrible, selfish creatures and my fear got the better of me." She admitted and Jenkins understood, she was sure she would have done the same if she was in her position.  
"I am safe here, with a fine position and a good wage. How could I give that up?" She asked.  
"How indeed." Mrs Jenkins agreed.  
"I care about him, deeply. But I couldn't risk my position for love. It's not just me I have to worry about." She sighed, her head hanging in shame.  
"We all have people that depend on us. But that does not mean that you should be miserable." Mrs Jenkins stroked her hand and smiled down at her.  
"Come down tomorrow. It is no good, you being cooped up up here." Nancy nodded and felt a weight leave her chest, having shared her burden.

Mr Penge was glad to see Miss Skerrett at the table the next morning, as glad as Penge ever seemed to be. Young love was hard, especially when one half has moved to the other side of London. He wondered if he might do something for her. He wanted to help. He wished someone had helped him when he had been in love, and he didn't want Skerrett ending up alone, like he had.

Her Majesty had requested one of Mr Francatelli's cakes for the Christening of her first child.  
"But he doesn't work here anymore. How am I supposed to get a cake off of him?" Penge had asked the Baroness.  
"The Queen will not have a cake from any other man, Mr Penge. I am sure that you will find a way." She had smiled in that way that made his skin crawl and at the time, he had considered the request a nuisance. But now, he had the perfect excuse to reunite Miss Skerrett and Mr Francatelli.

Penge called Mrs Jenkins and Miss Skerrett into his office.  
"I have an errand for you to run for me, Ladies." He began.  
"An errand? Why can you not send one of the boys to do it?" Mrs Jenkins scoffed, offended by the request.  
"Her Majesty has requested a cake from our old Chef, Mr Francatelli, for the Christening of the new babe. She has insisted that you go so that you can insure that the design will be to her liking." He explained and Mrs Jenkins smiled knowingly while Miss Skerrett blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

Later that day, Mrs Jenkins and Miss Skerrett were sat alone, one working on a dress and the other on a hat.  
"Mrs Jenkins, I cannot go." Nancy admitted and sighed. The thought of seeing Mr Francatelli again made her stomach do flips and she didn't think she could cope with the embarrassment of it all.  
"That is out of the question. We have been given an errand by her Majesty and we shall fulfil it. Am I clear?" She asked and Skerrett nodded silently.  
"Very good." Mrs Jenkins was looking forward to seeing the young man again, but she was far more excited to see his reaction to seeing Miss Skerrett again. Mrs Jenkins was nothing if not a lover of romance.

It was a Wednesday morning that they were permitted to run their errand.  
"Please, make sure that it looks pretty. I know that his work is some of the best, but there is nothing like a woman's touch." The Queen had told them that morning, and Miss Skerrett was determined to run this errand for her Majesty and not let her emotions get in the way.

It was a long journey to the bakery. It had been two months since Mr Francatelli had left and if she admitted it to herself, Nancy was scared. She was terrified of seeing him. She had behaved so awfully at the end that she was embarrassed by what he might think about her or what he might say to her.

Mrs Jenkins knew that Miss Skerrett was nervous. But she had been given a second chance that most weren't offered. A chance to make things right. Another opportunity for love. So, for this reason, when they arrived at Mr Francatelli's shop, Mrs Jenkins placed a hand over her mouth.  
"Oh my, I have just come over ill. A smell has wafted through and I am sure if I see one pastry I shall be sick." She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"Perhaps we should return to the palace?" Skerrett suggested and Jenkins shook her head again.  
"No, we've come all this way. You go in. I will stay out here." She shooed the girl away and stayed in the carriage that was saved for the household's use and watched as Miss Skerrett hopped out onto the road, and entered the shop.

Nancy had never seen anything like it. Mr Francatelli's shop was beautiful. There were pastries and cakes lined up in the window and packaged goods arranged along the wall to her left. Behind the window display were tables and chairs. A pair that was inhabited by a lady of medium wealth, and what Skerrett thought was her daughter. However, it could have been a Governess with her ward. But her clothes were too fine and colourful to suggest that.

Charles had been forced to leave the palace. He was already planning to go, but her refusal forced him out. He couldn't even think her name, even if he wanted to whilst he was doing his sugarwork. He regretted leaving so soon. But his pride had been wounded. He wished that he could go back and reconcile with her, but his ego would not allow it.

Skerrett felt her legs shake as she walked up to the counter. There stood a large glass box, holding many sweet delights. She rung the bell that sat on the counter and waited for him. She was terrified of seeing him, of speaking the first word. But it had to be done, for her Majesty.

Skerrett was shocked when a woman rounded the corner. Her hair was dark and she was a few inches shorter than Nancy. Her face was very pretty and her smile was sweet.  
"How may I help you?" She asked in a melodic voice and Skerrett had to take a minute to compose herself.  
"I am here to see Mr Francatelli." She managed to get out.

Charles was at his sugarwork when he heard her. He thought that it was a figment of his imagination, but it had never been so strong before. He had to know. He was scared, if he was truthful with himself. But he could not help himself.

He came out into the shop before Margaret could fetch him.  
"Mr Francatelli, there is a women her-"  
"Miss Skerrett?" He interrupted his counter girl when he saw her. She was all braids and lace, just as he remembered. He felt the breath leave his lungs when she looked at him with shame in her eyes. He was mortified that he had ever made her feel that way.

Mr Francatelli's face was a sight for sore eyes. He looked at her as if she was an angel, not meant to be there. She should not be there, not really. She had given up that right. She smiled and tried to hold a brave face, but she knew that her eyes told the truth.

Charles brushed his hands on his apron, before taking it off and handing it to Margaret.  
"Go and finish your sugar work." He ordered her and they watched as she disappeared into the back. Luckily for him, the Mother and Daughter who came in every week were just leaving.  
"I will see you next week, Mr Francatelli." The little girl waved at him.  
"Of course, Miss. Ten on the dot." He waved her goodbye and Skerrett smiled, watching him be so kind to the girl.

Miss Skerrett's genuine smile was a revelation for Francatelli. He offered her a seat and waited for her to begin. When she didn't, he wondered if he should prompt her.  
"What brings you here today, Miss Skerrett?" He asked. His eyes never leaving her face.  
"Her Majesty has asked for one of your cakes, for the Christening celebration." She told him, only then looking up into his eyes.  
"I see." He said to her, nodding with a soft grin on his face.

Charles had allowed himself, for a moment, to think that Miss Skerrett had been there to see him, that she had visited him on a personal excursion. But she was only doing the work of the Queen and he wondered if she had wanted to come at all.  
"Let me fetch some paper and a pen." He told her, heading into the back. He could see that Margaret wanted to ask questions, but he sent her a look that silenced her.

Nancy let a breath leave through her lips as she watched him go to the back. This was harder than she had expected.  
"So what kind of cake would she like?" He asked, once he was sitting beside her, paper in hand and Nancy remembered what the Queen had said.  
"She would like it in the same flavour as the cake you made for her and his Royal Highness' wedding. But she would like pastel flowers on it this time, for the babe." Francatelli nodded as he sketched. He found it difficult with her sat there. But he concentrated more than usual to get the design just right.

Nancy watched as his pen scratched the paper and then took the pad from him when he offered it to her. He came to stand behind her and pointed at the sketch.  
"I say we do a round base. It is softer for the occasion. I will make the flowers blue, pink and yellow, here, here and here." His voice became quiet as he realised how close she was. His face was so near to her's that he could hear her breath.  
"This is beautiful, Mr Francatelli. The Queen will be delighted." She told him, looking up and smiling, seeing him so close.

Charles didn't know what to say. It seemed that Nancy had had a change of heart. But no, he could not let himself dream like that.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Skerrett?" He asked, his face still close to hers.  
"We are having a celebration for the new babe in a week. Please, come?" She asked him, her cheeks burning, and Charles thought to himself that he could look at her blushing for hours on end.  
"If you would like me to be there Miss Skerrett, then I will." He smiled down at her.  
"I do, want you to be there that is." She smiled and rose.  
"Send your price to Mr Penge, he will sort out all of the particulars with you." She told him and he nodded.  
"How long do I have?" He asked.  
"Three weeks." She told him and he sighed.  
"That is not long enough, not for my best work." He told her.  
"It is a cake." She recounted the words of Penge. They laughed, and Miss Skerrett was tempted to stay in the little shop forever.  
"I should go, Mrs Jenkins is waiting." She said and turned to leave.  
"Miss Skerrett?" He caught her attention.  
"Please do come back. I will have a bomb surprise waiting for you." He smiled and she blushed, before leaving.

Mrs Jenkins had fallen asleep in the carriage whilst Miss Skerrett was gone. She awoke when she heard the door shut.  
"How did it go?" She asked.  
"Better than I had expected. He is coming to the celebration." She smiled and Mrs Jenkins nodded knowingly.  
"Very good. It shall be nice having him back in the kitchen, he is of finer stock than the chef we have now." She grimaced, thinking of his inferior cooking.  
"Finer indeed." She said to herself and smiled as she felt a weight leave her chest and a warmth fill her body that had not been present for months.


	2. The Party

It was a long journey back to the palace. Nancy looked outside as the carriage moved through the streets of London. She felt positive, but she couldn't help feeling a niggling worry at the back of her mind. Who was the girl in the shop? Was she Francatelli's employee or his lover? She didn't know. But the prospect of the latter made her lower lip quiver.

She had to snap herself out of her downward spiral. Mr Francatelli would not have agreed to come to the party if he already had a wife, or a mistress. She tried to hold onto the positivity, as tightly as she could.

Mr Penge was excited to hear about the Ladies' visit to Mr Francatelli's shop. He found the young couple rather fascinating and if he was truthful with himself, he loved a good gossip.  
"How is Mr Francatelli?" He asked Miss Skerrett and she smiled as she sat to his left.  
"He is well, Mr Penge. He is coming to our celebration. I hope you do not mind me inviting him." She smiled up at him and he could not be angry with her.  
"No, of course. Let us hope he brings some sweet treats with him." He raised his eyebrows expectantly and heard Skerrett laugh for the first time in weeks.

Mrs Jenkins knew that Miss Skerrett was tired. So she permitted her to work in her room and rest for a while.  
"You should see his shop, Mr Penge. It is beautiful." She told him, once Skerrett was gone.  
"And how are they?" He asked her in hushed tones.  
"She is besotted and I believe him to feel the same way, by what I saw." She shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to reveal any more.

Francatelli could not stop thinking about her. He set to work on the royal cake right away. He wanted to make it perfect, not only for her Majesty, but for Nancy. He left Margaret to tend the shop and its customers for the rest of the week. He was not to be disturbed from his work, unless it was an emergency.

It took two days for the base to be finished. Charles then set to making some treats to take with him to the celebration. If he had received an invitation by post, he was not sure he would have gone. But being asked by Miss Skerrett, he could not refuse. He hoped that he could spend more time with her at this celebration and part of his mind hoped that they might even get a moment alone. He was thinking ahead of himself, he did not even know what her feelings were toward him and he was still hurting from her rejection.  
"What I have here is better than anything that you could offer me." She had said and Charles had worked harder than he could have imagined to prove her wrong. He held his head high with the knowledge that any young woman would be proud to be the wife of the owner of Francatelli Bakery. He sighed, Miss Skerrett was worth so much more than just a wife. She was smart and resourceful, she deserved to be his partner.

He wished that the days would go by quicker, so that he could be with her again. He had forgotten how intoxicating she was. How her sweet, clean smell filled his lungs and stuck with him. He wanted to send her a letter. But he reminded himself that patience was a virtue and he should wait for the celebration.

Nancy was not quite herself that week. However, it was now because she could not focus due to her excitement at seeing Francatelli again.  
"Is Skerrett quite alright?" The Queen had asked Jenkins one afternoon, when she had gone to fetch a bonnet that she had forgotten.  
"Yes, Ma'am. I believe that she has come down with an infliction all young women face." Jenkins smiled knowingly.  
"Good heavens, what is it?" She asked, ignorant of what Jenkins spoke of.  
"Love, Ma'am." She told the Queen and she smiled now.  
"I see." She was glad for Skerrett, but she did not want to lose her.

The day of the celebration came and preparations began in the servant's quarters. Penge was looking forward to having some time off and Jenkins was excited to see Miss Skerrett reunited with Mr Francatelli. She was sure she would sit with Lohlein and drink whilst they watched, but that was good enough for her.

Mr Francatelli walked into the shop from his quarters upstairs.  
"You look smart, Charles." Margaret admired, taking in his crisp black suit with his top hat.  
"Do you think so? I had it made for this evening." He smiled down at himself.  
"She will be impressed." The young girl looked up at him with knowing eyes.  
"That is not what I asked." He scolded her.  
"But that is what you wanted to know." She retorted and he laughed, shaking his head, knowing she was right.  
"How will you get there? The palace is too far to walk." Margaret looked out at the setting sun. It was not a time to be walking around London, on your own, dressed in such a way.  
"I have made arrangements." He smiled, knowing that a friend's horse was going to be delivered at any moment.

It had been a long while since Charles had ridden a horse. But the black mare was a smooth and easy ride and he found himself enjoying the journey to the palace. London was a beautiful city, if you looked past the prostitutes and poverty. But sometimes, Charles wondered if those things added to its beauty. He still could not decide. He cleared his mind as he rode and let his excitement build at the thought of seeing Skerrett and giving her the treats that he had safely stowed in front of him.

Skerrett had dressed in her finest. Her lace collar was freshly pressed and her dress was smoothed. She had checked her hair three times already, and was about to check for a fourth time until-  
"Do not look at yourself one more time. You are the face of beauty, Miss Skerrett and looking at yourself one more time will not change that." Mrs Jenkins scolded her, moving her along from the looking glass.

Skerrett was glad that Mrs Jenkins had scolded her, there was no use in vanity.  
"Miss Skerrett, there is someone outside." Mr Penge told her and she took a deep breath and walked out into the night. She saw Mr Francatelli giving over his horse to one of the stable boys.  
"Mr Francatelli. I did not know that you could ride." She smiled at him as he approached her, all fine clothes and tall hat.  
"It is too far to walk, Miss Skerrett." He told her as he came closer.  
"Your new clothes suit you well." She smiled up at him and watched as he blushed.  
"Better than my apron, I think." He chuckled and she pouted.  
"Oh, I do not know. Without your apron, you might not have that fine hat." She observed and Charles' eyebrows rose.  
"You are right, Miss Skerrett, once again." She ushered him in and he wished that he could have more time to spend alone with her.

The whole household was glad to see Mr Francatelli and even happier to enjoy his gifts. Even Lezhen greeted him warmly during the short appearance she made.  
"Business looks like it is going well." Mr Penge complimented him.  
"Would you like me to tell you how I did it?" Charles asked and a small crowd gathered around the table.  
"I was given the place by my benefactor, it needed a new oven and a lick of paint, but it worked and there was a space upstairs for me to live." He smiled at Skerrett, who sat opposite him.  
"So I went about London, finding cheap tables and chairs. I didn't care about the colour, just as long as they had four sturdy legs and didn't creak. I had my seating area sorted in no time." He explained and Skerrett remembered that the tables and chairs were mismatched.  
"And then I just did what I do best. I baked and I cooked. I hired my cousin, to help me out front, serving the customers and things have never been better." He smiled and basked in the mixture of pride and envy that he felt from the servants.

Soon one of the chambermaids began gossiping and the attention was taken from Charles. He took this as an opportunity to move to sit beside Skerrett.  
"So what have you been entertaining yourself with since we last saw each other, Miss Skerrett?" He asked, his face close enough for Penge to notice and smile.  
"Oh, you know, mending stockings and dying frocks. Far less interesting than your life as of late." She smiled and blushed as she felt his eyes on her.  
"I don't know. It is what you love, so I cannot agree with you. We are both doing what we love."

Silence fell over the conversation for a short while.  
"Your cousin is a fine looking woman." Skerrett said, looking down at her hands.  
"Yes, I am surprised that her husband let her go for so many hours a day." He told her and she smiled at how foolish she had been.  
"Did you really think I could forget you so quickly?" He whispered to her.  
"And with my own cousin?" He said in disgust.  
"It is good enough for the Queen." She retorted.  
"It is not for me." He shrugged his shoulders and they spoke about it no more.

Mrs Jenkins wondered if she might have to send Lohlein to bed, after all he had drunk. He sat in the corner and watched the party, with a stupid smile that made Jenkins chuckle.  
"I think it is time for bed, don't you?" She asked the young German.  
"Yes, I think so too." And he slugged off, not looking back. But When Mrs Jenkins looked back at the crowd, it was missing one dresser and one chef.

"Are you sure you must leave so early?" Nancy asked Charles as they stood by his horse.  
"I have business to run, Miss Skerrett. I cannot stay out so late if I am to open early tomorrow." He smiled down at her, placing on his hat. He did not want to leave her, but the bakery had to be opened early so he could work on some new sweetbreads for the front of shop.  
"Did you at least enjoy yourself?" She asked, looking down at her shoes.  
"Miss Skerrett, I would not have missed it for the world." He told her, stroking his fingers against her cheek.  
"I was such a fool." She whispered, her bottom lip quivering.  
"No, no, don't say that. It's in the past, alright?" He placed his fingers under her chin so she was looking up at him. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted and he just couldn't help himself.

Skerrett felt his lips against hers and she had to repress the want to smile. His lips were gone too soon and he was mounting his horse.  
"I mean it, Nancy. The next time you have an hour off, come to my shop. I will have something special waiting for you." He smiled and then he was gone.

Charles couldn't believe it, as he rode through the town. He had kissed Nancy and she had kissed him in return. He could have never seen this happening when he left the palace. But it all seemed so possible now. He wondered if she would ever leave the palace, to come and live with him above the shop. But he could not think so far ahead. He had to take this day by day and hope that her mind had changed.

Skerrett wanted to go straight back to her room and it seemed that luck was on her side. Mr Penge gave her a knowing look and she smiled back at him, before she wove through the crowd, to head for her bed.

Things were now so different to the way they were two weeks ago. Everything seemed so hopeful and that was purely down to Mr Francatelli. She wondered how someone had had such an impact on her life. But she couldn't stop it now. Everything was in motion and if she was being honest with herself, she did not want it to stop.


	3. The Day Off

Mr Francatelli made sure that he worked on the royal cake at least once a day. It had to be perfect and no amount of effort was too much for him. He couldn't stop thinking about Nancy after the party. Her face and the touch of her lips resonated in his mind all the time, not just at his sugar work. He wished that he could go to her, to see her again. But he knew that he could not go to the palace unless he was invited and he had received no word from Skerrett. It was down to her now.

Nancy wished that she had just a little time to go and see Francatelli. She could not get him off of her mind. She knew that he could not come to her, so it was her job to make the effort. He had seemed so dignified and she knew that she was a fool to turn him down. She allowed herself to hope that he might offer her the chance to change her mind. But he would never get the opportunity if Mrs Jenkins kept making her mend stockings. She wished, for her sake, that the Queen, or perhaps his Royal Highness would be a little softer on her stockings, so that she would not have so much work.

Penge had been directed by Lezhen to send someone to Francatelli's shop to inspect the progress of the cake. It was not long now and the Queen had insisted that it be checked by a member of the household. Penge approached Jenkins.  
"No. That is my answer." Her voice was final.  
"Are you sure that she cannot go?" He asked her and Jenkins felt very selfish. Of course, she wanted Miss Skerrett to be happy, but she had grown very fond of her and the idea of losing her was a painful one.  
"You must send someone else." Jenkins replied, before leaving Penge alone in his office. He scowled at the woman and hoped that there was an opportunity that Miss Skerrett might go and visit the old Chef. He liked the girl, but he knew she would be happy in a marriage, most young women were, even the Queen had proven his theory.

Charles opened the letter he received that morning. He recognised the royal seal and hoped that it was from Nancy. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't, as she was issued stamps to send her letters with. He sighed when he looked down and saw Mr Penge's signature scrawled at the bottom of the letter. But his spirits rose as he read its contents.  
"What's the letter about?" Margaret asked and Charles looked at her from over the letter.  
"Never you mind." His eyebrows furrowed and he went back to reading the letter for the third time.

After a few minutes, Charles broke down to his cousin.  
"Well, if you must know. The Queen is sending someone to check the progress of the cake." He smiled proudly, excited at the prospect of who they might send.  
"This must be a pretty important cake." She scoffed, wondering why the Queen would need to send someone to check on such a fine cake maker as her cousin.  
"It is in celebration of her Majesty's first born child. I would say that is pretty important, wouldn't you?" He asked her sarcastically and she scoffed, before going into the back to fetch more eclairs.

Charles enjoyed the breaks that he received now, running his own business. He found that apart from the baking - which he loved - and the odd meetings here and there, he was left to meander around and enjoy himself. He found himself reading more lately. Charles Dickens had caught his attention, along with the rest of London and he found himself improved from the self education.

He hoped that this would work in his favour with Nancy. She was a clever woman, no doubt and he wanted to be able to entertain her, with more than just chocolate and gelatin. He was unsure why, but he presumed that Penge would send Nancy to check the cake, as she was the one who came to check the first design. This idea excited him massively and he could not wait for her to be in the shop once more.

Skerrett felt her mouth fall agape when she heard that Brodie was going to check on the cake for the Queen.  
"But he doesn't know what it is supposed to look like. He didn't pick out the design." She told Mr Penge and he nodded in response.  
"I know, but you are not allowed to go. Not my words." She sighed and nodded, knowing that it could not be helped.

Mrs Jenkins' heart broke seeing Skerrett so upset. She knew how much seeing Mr Francatelli meant to her. But she was afraid of losing her, of having to hire a new dresser.  
"If you would like my opinion, I think you are being very selfish." Penge told her in passing and she had nothing to say in response. For once, he was right and she wrong. She had to revel in the moment for a second, knowing that it would not come again for a long time.

Lohlein appreciated Mrs Jenkin's company. He was not the most popular man downstairs and he often found himself a little lonely. It was a little tricky, speaking with Jenkins, with the language barrier and all. But he appreciated their friendship, more than she realised.  
"Do you think you will marry one day, Lohlein?" She asked him, whilst they were sat together that afternoon.  
"Yes, I would very much like to." He smiled at the thought of having a wife and a family.  
"And do you think that you will remain in the service of his Royal Highness when you do?" She asked.  
"Yes, Prince Albert is an easy man to work for and he becomes very attached. I would simply live close by and travel in." He smiled at her and wondered why she had never married.  
"You see, it was never like that. You could never combine a job and a work life when I started this job. When you began, you knew that you would never have a family. But things are different now, especially you men." She sighed, she wished that she had had the opportunity that was being offered to Miss Skerrett now. She could work alongside Mr Francatelli and raise a family. They would never go without, with how successful Francatelli's business was and he loved her, which was more than many husbands could say. She had been cruel, she knew that now.

Charles had dressed well that morning, wanting to impress Nancy when she came to check on the cake. He worked tirelessly all morning, getting as many of the pastel flowers attached as he could.  
"Mr Francatelli, there is someone here to see you." Margaret called out and he patted down his apron and walked out into the shop.

His face fell when he saw dirty little Brody stood in his shop.  
"Hello, Mr Francatelli. I have come to check on the cake for her Majesty." He smiled widely and Charles tried to be accommodating, but he could not hide his disappointment.  
"Of course, come in the back and I will show you." He led Brody into the back and tried to hold back a sigh.  
"Well, it looks nice. But I don't have an eye like the ladies." Brody stood back and looked at it from a distance.  
"I think the Queen will like it. It has flowers. Women like flowers, don't they?" Charles nodded, wanting to slap the boy for not having anything of worth to say.

Brody soon wished Charles a good day and left him with his sorrows.  
"Margaret, you have all that you need. I am going to rest for the afternoon. Do not disturb me, please. Unless it is an emergency." He nodded to her, before retreating upstairs. He had so dearly hoped that Skerrett had come. He wondered why she had not and feared that she might not have wanted to come. The thought scared him stiff and made him resentful. He knew that he could not harbour resentment towards Nancy. So he did as he had promised and rested.

Nancy had worked hard since Brody had left. She had so longed for that to be her. He wouldn't understand the glazings, or the placement. Not that she fully did, but at least she would have appreciated it. She knew that it was Mrs Jenkins, who had stopped her from going, but she could not figure out why. And until she could, she did not want to be in her company.

Mrs Jenkins felt awful. She had never meant to make Skerrett feel so awful. She had remembered what being in love was like. It was bad enough not seeing him when he working in the same house. She could not imagine what it felt like with the man being across the city. She had to do something, she knew that.

Nancy cast her eyes to the ground that Saturday morning, when Jenkins came into the sewing room, after dressing her Majesty.  
"Miss Skerrett. I think that you have earned yourself a holiday." She told Skerrett and watched as her face lit up.  
"But, the Queen?" Skerrett asked and Jenkins dismissed her question.  
"I will look after her Majesty. I suggest that you go to a certain establishment and pay a certain man a visit." She suggested and Skerrett took Jenkins into her arms.  
"Thank you." She whispered and Jenkins felt the overwhelming emotion of having done a good deed.  
"I would stay with your cousin for the evening, if I were you. I will inform Mr Penge." She shooed her away and watched a giddy Miss Skerrett waltz out of the room.

Margaret knew that her cousin, Charles had been disappointed when the boy came instead of the pretty girl. She hadn't said anything, but she had noticed. She tried to console him before he made his weekly trip to the bank, but to no avail. However, it seemed the Francatelli luck was finally going up when a certain young lady walked through the front door.

She was wearing a light beige dress, which was well tailored, Margaret noticed. Her hair was neatly styled and her eyes were wide. She was a beautiful woman, there was no doubting it and Margaret felt a pang of jealousy as she looked at her.  
"I am here to see Mr Francatelli." She told Margaret.  
"He is out at the moment. But you can sit and wait for him." Margaret smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"I never quite caught your name. I am Margaret Hobbs, it is nice to meet you." She extended her hand and watched as the young woman slid her hand into an embrace.  
"I am Miss Skerrett, her Majesty's Dresser." She announced and Margaret thought that the name suited her well.  
"I see. Well, you go and sit down and I am sure that Charles will be back soon." She smiled and watched the young lady perch herself, looking out of the window.

Margaret set to making the woman a cup of tea and sliding a slice of cake onto a plate for her.  
"Oh no, I did not-" She began to protest.  
"It is on the house, Miss. Any friend of Charles' is a friend of the bakery." Nancy smiled as she sipped the tea.  
"Thank you very much." She smiled as she placed a forkful of cake into her mouth and closed her eyes in pleasure. Margaret could see why her cousin took a liking to Miss Skerrett. She was beautiful in pure, wide eyed kind of way.

Charles had huffed all the way to the bank and all of the time that he was at the bank. He was not to enjoy his weekend, he was sure of it. So he huffed on his walk back from the bank as well. He did not look into the shop as he stormed in.  
"I swear the men in that place are idiots!" He shouted, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the stand.  
"Mr Francatelli, there is someone here to see you." Margaret whispered, pointing over at Miss Skerrett and Charles turned, regretting his outburst, not wanting to embarrass himself around a customer.

Miss Skerrett smiled up at Mr Francatelli when he finally saw her. It was not the first time that she had seen him lose his temper, so this did not shock her so much. She watched as Charles' cheeks turned red and he cast his eyes to the floor.

Charles could not have been more embarrassed. He had lost his temper in front of Miss Skerrett, which was not how he wanted her to see him. He approached her table and watched as she sipped on her tea.  
"Miss Skerrett, I did not know you were here." He whispered.  
"Well, you said I should return and I have this weekend off. So I thought I would come and see you." She smiled up at him and he felt the air leave his lungs.  
"I am glad." He smiled and wondered what they might do with their time.

Skerrett was shocked when Charles told Margaret to man the shop, so that they might go into the city. Nancy could not remember the last time that she ventured into the city and that was the very reason that Charles was taking her.

It was a wonderful day, so they sat on a bench in the park.  
"It is so freeing, running your own business. It is a lot of work. But it means that I can take days off, like today." He smiled down at her and watched as she blushed.  
"I think I might agree with you, Mr Francatelli. I do not get much free time. But that comes with the job." She looked down at her hands. She had been offered an opportunity to leave the palace, to live with Charles, and take as many holidays as she liked. She kicked herself now, for not having taken him up on his offer.

Charles watched as Skerrett thought deeply. He wondered what was racing around her mind, what she was thinking of. He hoped that it was him, but he couldn't be sure. However, when she smiled up at him, there was very little doubt in his mind.  
"How is the palace, without me?" He asked and Skerrett giggled as his eyebrows danced in a suggestive manner.  
"Well, everyone says that the Chef is not as good as you." She blushed and Charles smiled.  
"So they should." He jested with her.  
"Her Majesty and His Royal Highness seem very much still in love. Lohlein seems to have become somewhat of a son to Mrs Jenkins and Penge is the same as ever." She gave him the rundown on the palace and he sat back and thought about the place.  
"I do not think you could pay me enough to go back." He stated and Nancy knew that he was telling her the truth.  
"How come?" She asked.  
"A man's freedom is worth no amount of money." He told her and she nodded. Freedom, that seemed to be all that anyone was talking about lately. She had been advised to refuse Charles to keep her freedom and now he was happier with his freedom, but her life did not feel so free. She envied Charles.  
"I wish I could be in your position. But it is not so easy." She sighed and Charles furrowed his brows. It sounded to him as if Miss Skerrett felt remorse for turning him down and it was an emotion that did not suit her well.  
"You do not know what the future might hold for us yet, Miss Skerrett." He winked down at her and she smiled.  
"I suppose you are right, Mr Francatelli." She smiled and allowed herself to be hopeful for the first time in a long while.

Charles walked Nancy to her cousin's new house, the house that he had provided for her and her child. When Nancy thought about his kind deed, she could not see Eliza's point of view. He would not run out on her, he would not leave her, she knew that. What had happened to Eliza was awful, but Charles was not like the man who left her.

The sky was becoming dark as Charles walked with Nancy. Her cousin's house came far too soon and he wished that he could stay with her longer.  
"It is just here, Mr Francatelli." Nancy pointed up at the house and then looked into the man's eyes. He really was a handsome man and she saw him as even more handsome in the moonlight.  
"Nancy, why did you come to see me on your day off?" He asked, taking a step towards her.  
"I told you, Mr Francatelli, I don't have friends." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at him.  
"Do you see me as your friend, Miss Skerrett?" He asked her, his head tiling down towards her.  
"Now that entirely relies on how you see me, Mr Francatelli." She whispered, her lips pursed.  
"Well, Miss Skerrett. I asked you a question once, and your response hurt me. But you are the finest woman I have ever known. I still hoped, despite my better judgement, that you cared for me. This hope held no ground, until you came to my shop." He paused, remembering that wonderful moment.  
"You could not pay me enough to work at the palace again. But if you asked me to, I think I would. There is nothing I wouldn't give to see you every day." Nancy blushed and Charle rather enjoyed that.  
"I know now that I was too sudden before. I'm asking now that I might court you, Miss Skerrett. Take you to the park and to museums and go to eat sweet treats that never will be as good as mine. I want to be able to fall asleep at night, with the hope that you might be my wife one day. I know how hard it is to give up your position, so I won't ask that of you. But please, give me a chance." He begged her and Skerrett smiled up at him. This was exactly what she had wanted to hear. She could think of nothing better than being courted by Mr Francatelli. He did know how to treat a woman and she would just have to deal with Eliza at another point.  
"I would like that very much, Mr Francatelli." She blushed as she felt his palm on her cheek.  
"Call me Charles." He looked down at her and saw a girl who was asking for forgiveness. He pressed his lips against hers and Nancy felt as if they had started anew, that they might actually have a shot.

The kiss lasted longer this time. Nancy never wanted it to end. She sighed when he pulled away.  
"Might I see you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded.  
"I am going to the book shop to buy a book." She said and felt rather foolish for saying it. Charles lit up, hearing that she spent her extra money on such things.  
"Then I shall accompany you."  
"I would like that very much." Nancy smiled, watching Charles bow.  
"Good evening. Miss Skerrett." He doffed his hat and walked away.  
"Good evening, Charles." She whispered as he left. The tables had turned, it was his birth name she was using now and no matter what Eliza said to her Nancy knew, that her future was going to be in that little shop, with Mr Francatelli.


End file.
